Forbidden Love
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Rena is an elf who has feelings for her friend, Raven who is a human. An elf and a human... A forbidden relationship that goes against the laws of nature. With Chung, Eve, Aisha, and Elsword's advice, they'll try to accept their feelings and follow them.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 This one shot was written for my 300th reviewer, **xEvangeline5x**~ :D And... The pairing is Rena x Raven! :D Mature people... I don't know what to do know. XD Just kidding.

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Lord Knight__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Dimension Witch__**(18)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(27)**_

**Ara: **_Sakra Devanam__**(20)**_

Now... It's time to enjoy! :3

* * *

**~Forbidden Love~**

* * *

Love between a human and another creature of nature is forbidden. A love that is forbidden in nature. For example, _Legend of the White Snake_.. A white snake that is in love with a human who reciprocates her feelings, yet because of they are both from different worlds, thus making it a forbidden love in nature. She ends up being trapped in the _Leifend Pagoda_.

Rena knew being friends with a human was enough for nature. However, falling in love with one is overboard. Rena is an elf, Raven is a human. Rena's feelings for Raven is already defying nature's laws.

_'Love between a human and an elf... Is it possible? A human's life is short. Unlike an elf's, a human can only reach up to at least a hundred or less and then... Their life will wither away. Eve is a Nasod... She can live about for more than a hundred year. Yet she's willing to spend her time with Chung.. A human as well. Isn't that also a forbidden love..?'_

"Rena...?"

"What are you doing~?"

Eve's poker face and Aisha's cheerful face appeared in front of Rena's face as she looked up with her green eyes. They sat next to her on the swings as Rena stared at them with surprise. She hadn't notice their presence at all. Eve is the Nasod Queen, and she's nicknamed as "_Mistress of Destruction_", but... Despite all that, she held emotions for their Deadly Chaser. Aisha was slowly becoming more cheerful and less... Hot tempered. She and Elsword were both humans.

"N-Nothing! I was thinking of how the weather is so clear today and it's breezy as well~ Also, how Eve and Chung are doing~!"

"Chung and I are doing fine. We went on a... Date together and he showed me many things. Back on topic, why are you in such deep thinking? Are you thinking of Raven?"

"Eh?!"

"Raven? Ooh! An elf and a human. Such an interesting relationship."

"No it's not! It'll end up being a tragedy between us. A forbidden love between two people from different worlds.. It's against nature's laws... Our relationship will never be accep-"

Eve interrupted Rena's speech with a surprise slap as she glared into Rena's gentle eyes. Aisha made no attempt to stop Eve as she stared with a face void of emotions. Rena's hand was raised as she covered her now red, stinging cheek.

"Forbidden love...? Even if it's against nature's laws... You still have feelings for each other! Nothing can stop the flow of feelings. I'm not human either, but... Chung accepted that fact and still loved me as one. He even taught me things that I wouldn't ever understand even with precise, collected data."

"Raven... He's a human. Even with his mature self with a tragedy for a past... He has a simple way of thinking. Just like us humans.. We think about love a bit more simple. Even if it's forbidden, we'll just simply try to go past that obstacle and let others accept us. However, with you.. An elf who has lived through the tragedy and experienced many types of sadness. Thus, you have a wider range of thinking of love, thinking of the consequences. Eve... She may be a Nasod, but she doesn't have that wide of a range, but.. She understands a forbidden love is something that is impossible, but did that stop her from loving Chung and Chung returning those feelings?"

"Nothing can stop true love.. Even if a human has a short life, while we have hundreds, thousands.. The time spent with the one you truly love is worth more than those years. Those years are worthless compared to the time spent with the one you love. Even if it's a tragedy in the end.. You still have those memories to remember and your feelings will be kept."

"Shut up! I... I don't want to hear anymore. Sorry.."

Rena's outburst silenced Eve and Aisha as she walked away from them with tears flowing from them. Her hand covered her mouth as she hid behind a tree, crawling up into a ball. Eve and Aisha sighed as they began to look for their partners.

* * *

On the other hand, Chung and Elsword were together with Rena's love interest, Raven. Raven was dazed as Chung and Elsword were eating their lunch.

_'Can a relationship happen between me and Rena? After all... We're of different worlds. An elf.. And a human. It's not like an Angel with a Demon.. Or a Demon with a human. Or an Angel with a human.. Love between them are forbidden, that's why.. In the end, they receive the tragic ending waiting for them because of their love for each other.'_

"Raven. What are you thinking of?"

"Rena..."

"Ooh! Is it your relationship?"

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

Chung already had a pretty good guess of Raven's thinking as it was clearly showing on his face. Elsword... He's still clueless, but he knows that Raven's in love with Rena, but Rena is an elf.

"It's forbidden... An elf and a human."

"And?"

"You see me and Eve. Eve is a Nasod, yet she held feelings for me. I... I was pretty surprised and almost didn't believe her, but.. It was all true. Eve... She thanked me for teaching her things that she couldn't understand even with her data. She was grateful for the emotions I gave her. I should be the one who's grateful to her. Our feelings are mutual. We both love each other. A forbidden love between a Nasod and a human. That fact was thrown aside as we spent time together. Eve told me... That her hundreds of years is nothing compared to the time she spent with me."

"Raven.. You were who trained me, giving me advice on my style, position, force, and swordsmanship.. This time, I'll be the one who helps you with something. You... Shouldn't worry too much of a forbidden love. So what if it's forbidden? It's not like it can stop the flow of feelings. Take Eve and Chung for an example. Two complete different people, yet.. They still together as one and they're one of a kind."

"So... You're saying I should overcome the obstacle of "_forbidden_" with Rena?"

"Yeah.. It'll strengthen your relationship. It'll be difficult, but.. It's worth it. Everything's worth it if it's with someone you love. The tragedy, the sadness, the pain... They should be worth it for the happiness. The happiness of your partner. Vowing to be together forever... Believe in your relationship and overcome this "_forbidden_" love."

Raven's eyes widened as the Deadly Chaser and Lord Knight were much more wise in the terms of love. Maybe it's because.. They've already experienced all these feelings. Especially Chung. Elsword and Aisha are humans, so they don't have a forbidden relationship, but.. They understand what it's like to have one. Raven sighed for a moment before smiling a small smile at them as they smirked.

"Well then.. Knight in shining armor.. Go and save your princess."

"Yeah. Hurry up and go!"

Raven stood up from his seat as Chung and Elsword gave each other a high five. At that moment, Eve hugged Chung from behind and rubbed her soft cheek against his soft ones. Chung blushed and his cream colored hair with tints of dark brown resembling ears slightly move. Aisha's finger was rubbing against the Lord Knight's lips as she smiled.

"Aisha... Let me fix your pigtails..."

"Eve.. I want to show you this place that I just found. And.. I also have something for you."

Chung smiled at Eve as she faintly blushed before letting Chung lead. Chung and Eve's hands were intertwined as they began to walk away from the town. Elsword was brushing through Aisha's soft locks before grinning slightly.

* * *

Back to the conflicting couple, Raven found Rena to herself, asleep with dry tears on her face. Raven leaned forward and kissed Rena on the lips, and... That caused Rena's eyes to snap open and found herself frozen from the sight in front of her. Raven was kissing her.. Rena immediately thought of the fact that they're from different from worlds made her push him away.

"Stop! Raven... We're not allowed to stay together. I... I'm an elf.. You're a human. A human has a short lifespan.. Even if we're together, one day, you'll disappear from my life and.. I'll receive the tragedy waiting for me.. Also.. It's against nature's laws."

"So..?"

"Don't you get it?! We shouldn't be together no matter what! No matter of our feelings, this relationship will be forbidden. Society wouldn't accept this fact. We're of different worlds. There's a huge wall in front of us that seperates us and it will constantly remind us of this fact. So... Forget me, Raven. Forget of your feelings for me and live your life normally."

Rena looked away from Raven's piercing golden eyes with sadness in hers. Raven clenched his fists before thinking about to Chung and Elsword's words to him. Rena erased the words of Eve and Aisha's from her memory as it will bring up false hopes. Raven ignored Rena and grabbed her arm, pressing his lips against hers.

Rena was about to push him back once again, however, this time, Raven pinned her arms against the tree's rough bark and continued the kiss. Slowly, Rena fell into the hole and.. She began to return the kiss. Raven smirked lightly before deepening the kiss. Eventually, the long kiss had ended between them as they seperated. Raven caressed Rena's cheek before lightly pressing his lips on the corner of her eyes, kissing her tears away.

"Don't worry.. We'll get through this forbidden love.. That's why.. Stay with me.. Forever. Vow to stay with me.. I'll go through the harsh tragedy and pain for your happiness. It'll be worth it.."

_'Hundreds, thousands of years.. Those years are nothing compared to the time spent with the one you love.. Eve and Aisha... I think.. You're right. I seem wise, but.. I'm not at all. I.. I couldn't understand this forbidden relationship, but.. I think I do now.. Thank you. I owe you big time..'_

Rena's mouth began to curve upwards, slowly forming a smile. Rena wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and pressed her lips on his.

"I'm sorry, Raven.. I should have done this long ago.. I vow to stay with you forever. For your happiness, I'll also go through the tragedy and pain. And.. I may have lived for longer than hundreds, thousands, but... I think the time spent with you is worth more.. I love you..."

"I love you too, Rena."

Raven and Rena's lips met each other once again as they sealed their vow and.. It was official of the start of their forbidden love, but.. They'll go past it. Definitely.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:3 Did you like it? I got this idea from watching _**The Sorcerer and the White Snake **_aka _**It's love**_. Such a tragic ending! :( Raymond and Eva are such awesome actors... *tears of sadness*

I love Jet Li as well. He's awesome. And also Charlene... Oh yes, the fighting scenes were also awesome. Anyways... **xEvangeline5x**, I hope you like it! :)

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
